La rosa del polvo estelar
by camilo navas
Summary: Ya a pasado 1 año desde que el equipo 5ds se separaron tomando cada uno su camino y Akiza vuelve a ciudad Neo Domino por las vacaciones esperando ver a Yusei y también se encontraran a 2 personas inesperadas. (Incluido OC que seré yo por que quiero ver como me veo en la historia)
1. Capitulo 1: Encuentros y reencuentros

Ya a pasado 1 año desde la derrota de Z-one y también la disolución de equipo 5Ds donde casi todos sus miembros dejaron la ciudad para seguir con sus vidas, quedándose Yusei en la ciudad para protegerla y ayudarla a avanzar.

En la actual, en una gran mansión al mediodía, estaba una pareja casada, 1 hombre y una mujer con leves arrugas en sus caras que expresaban ansiedad en lo que sea que estén esperando.

-Estoy tan ansiosa ¿Cuánto faltara para que llegue? ¿No habrá tenido algún problema en el camino? Se pregunto la mujer que era una señora adulta pelirroja.

-Tranquila cariño ya pronto llegara- dijo su esposo que era un hombre adulto con barba y de pelo castaño oscuro con leves pelos canosos.

Minutos después se escucho el sonido de un motor acercándose y los 2 adultos salieron de la mansión y vieron como un vehículo se acercaba en dirección a la mansión y la pareja sonrieron al reconocer ese vehículo y a la persona que lo conducía.

Al estar cerca de las 2 personas se vio que el vehículo era una especie de motocicleta de color rojo que era mas grande que las normales y con varios detalles que llamaban la atención, sobre todo se veía una pantalla al frente del asiento del conductor y un disco de duelos y tenia una gran maleta en la parte de atrás.

La persona que lo conducía se bajo y al quitarse el casco se vio que era una mujer pelirroja, de ojos café con un horquilla que tenia una punta en forma de cono por ambas esquinas y que sujetaba parte de su cabello, usaba un traje ajustado de motociclista que marcaba su figura.

Cuando la joven fijo su vista en los adultos dejo su casco cerca de la pantalla y fue corriendo a esas personas que la recibieron con un abrazo.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡Que gusto me da de volver a verlos!- expreso con felicidad la chica.

-Akiza mi querida hija también nos alegra de verte- Expreso el hombre que era el padre la joven de nombre Akiza.

-Akiza mi pequeña rosa no sabes la alegría de volverte a ver- dijo su madre con leves gotas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Al separarse Hideo, el padre de Aki le llevo su maleta adentro de la mansión mientras ella subía las escaleras hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Cambio el traje que usaba por un corsé rojo de corte bajo, mangas abultadas color verde claro y un cuello alto donde tiene una gargantilla roja y un medallón esmeralda con un emblema de cruz de oro.

Al bajar a la sala la esperaban sus padres, sentados en el sofá, se acerco a ellos y se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos.

-Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, hubiera llegado momentos antes pero mi duel runner aun no esta acostumbrada a tanto peso- explico Akiza.

-No te preocupes lo importante es que estas aquí- dijo Setsuko la madre de Akiza -cuéntanos ¿Cómo te a ido en tus estudios en Londres?- Pregunto.

-Pues...- Empezó a contarles a sus padres como era su vida en Londres, donde lo complicada que era la universidad haya y como a cada día recibía alguna carta de amor o un hombre intentaba seducirla y ella solo negaba todo eso diciendo que no estaba interesada. Al escuchar esa parte Setsuko sonrió, sabiendo la verdadera razón de que su hija rechazara a cada hombre.

-Hija ¿por que no vas a verlo? Ya tendremos mas tiempo para hablar- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-¿E-Eh?- dijo un podo aturdida Akiza por las palabras de su madre.

-Tu madre tiene razón, estoy seguro que se alegrara mucho de verte y también tendrán mucho de que hablar- dijo su padre.

Por unos segundos Akiza no dijo nada por que tenia la cara sonrojada por las palabras de sus padres pero después puso una gran sonrisa y dijo.

-Gracias los veré después- se despidió con un gran abrazo de cada uno y se fue corriendo afuera de la mansión a su duel runner y se puso en marcha.

Manejo unos minutos observando como era la ciudad, no tenia muchos cambios en el ultimo año pero si tenia varios que se notaban, como que las tiendas de cartas eran mas grandes y los sistemas de seguridad normales habían mejorado.

Siguió su camino hasta que fue detenido por otro sujeto que también conducía una duel runner de color blanco con flamas en la parte de adelante y atrás de la duel runner que se puso frente a ella, haciéndola frenar fuerte.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?- Pregunto molesta Akiza al individuo que la detuvo.

-A pasado tiempo Akiza- dijo el individuo quitándose el casco, revelando que era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con ojos de color esmeralda.

-¡Sherry!- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja al ver a la mujer que le ayudo a inspirarse en ser una turbo duelista y quien ayudo a Z-one para cambiar el mundo y fue salvada por ella y Crow.

-¿Vas a ver a Yusei no? Resulta que también voy a verlo- Dijo Sherry sorprendiendo aun mas a Akiza pero se molesto un poco al saber que Sherry iba a ver a Yusei también, ya que en el pasado la rubia quería tener a Yusei como compañero de equipo para la WRGP y hacia varias veces hacia insinuaciones de Yusei que molestaban mucho a Akiza.

-¿A que vas a verlo?- Pregunto Akiza intentando ocultar los celos que le aparecieron hace poco, cosa que no funciono.

-Hace unos días le pedí que me consiguiera cierta pieza para mi duel runner y me llamo ayer diciendo que la encontró y que hoy la fuera a buscar- respondió calmadamente Sherry mientras se volvía a colocar el casco - ¿Y tu?- esta vez fue su turno para preguntar.

-Son mis vacaciones de verano de mis estudios y ahora mismo iba a verlo para ver como estaba y saber como le a ido- respondió mas calmada.

-Pues vamos juntas a verlo- dijo Sherry antes de poner en marcha su duel runner y Akiza la siguió momentos después.

Ambas avanzaron por la carretera hasta que vieron un pequeño edificio con un reloj antiguo afuera y se detuvieron cerca del lugar y se bajaron de sus vehículos.

Akiza estaba nerviosa al estar en ese lugar en que vivía el hombre que la ayudo en el pasado y cautivo su corazón ¿Cómo reaccionaria el al verla aquí? ¿Se alegrara? ¿Sera capaz de decirle finalmente como se siente? Eran las preguntas que se hizo casi inmediato pero la voz de Sherry la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Parece que Yusei tiene visitas- dijo Sherry al ver otra duel runner estacionada cerca del edificio también, era de color blanco con líneas amarillas y parecía mas avanzada que las de Akiza y Sherry (N/A: Es como la duel runner de Yuya pero con los colores de la de Yugo).

Las 2 mujeres llegaron hasta la puerta del lugar y fue Sherry quien toco la puerta, pero al no recibir una respuesta la volvió a tocar mas fuerte.

-Esta abierto pasen- dijo la voz de un hombre que ni Akiza ni Sherry reconocieron así que le hicieron caso y entraron.

Al entrar el lugar estaba desordenado con herramientas y papeles tirados en el suelo.

-Pero ¿Qué paso aquí? Parece que vino un tornado y desordeno todo- dijo Sherry al ver el desorden del lugar.

-Solo es un poco de desorden espero que no les moleste mucho- dijo la misma voz que les aviso que entraran que venia de las escaleras y al bajarlas por completo ambas mujeres pudieron ver el rostro de esa voz.

Se trataba de un hombre con edad parecida a las de ellas, su cabello era negro y tenia un mechón grande adelante de su cabeza, ojos azules y usaba un abrigo de piel arriba de una polera celeste (N/A: Imagínense a Aichi de Vanguard G pero el pelo de color negro).

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Akiza por que es la primera vez que ve a ese hombre.

-Me llamo Camilo, Camilo Navas. Soy un viejo amigo del orfanato de Yusei y hace poco días e estado trabajando para el en el taller- explico el joven pelinegro presentándose.

-Camilo Navas, ese nombre me suena...- dijo Sherry intentando recordar donde escucho ese nombre -...¡AH! Ya me acorde, tu fuiste uno de los semifinalistas en la liga Europea de hace un año- dijo la rubia y sorprendiendo a Akiza.

-Mi reputación me precede jeje. Así es, hubiera llegado al final pero en ese duelo no me toco buena mano y perdí, bueno a veces pasa para este año espero tener mejor suerte- dijo Camilo en tono calmado -¿Y que las trae a ustedes 2 aquí?- Pregunto.

-Pues hace unos días le encargue a Yusei una pieza para mi duel runner y me dijo que viniera hoy a recogerla- explico Sherry.

-Si Yusei me conto algo... ¿Entonces tu eres Sherry? Bonito nombre porsiacaso, ahora te traigo la pieza déjame buscarla un poco- dijo Camilo que empezaba a buscar entre los cajones.

Al escuchar el alago que le hizo Camilo, Sherry se sorprendió, ya había escuchado muchos cumplidos antes de muchos hombres que intentaban cortejarla y de otros socios de su familia pero era la primera vez que escuchaba un cumplido honesto y algo despreocupado. Su sorpresa no fue pasada desapercibida por Akiza que estaba a punto de decirle algo pero fue interrumpida.

-Aquí esta la pieza- dijo Camilo mostrando una pequeña caja cubierta por papel de diario y con un gran engranaje -¿esta es la pieza que querías?- Pregunto.

-Si, gracias- dijo Sherry tomando la caja.

-Oye ¿Dónde esta Yusei?- Pregunto Akiza metiéndose finalmente en la conversación.

-Pues el esta arriba en su habitación, al parecer trabajo hasta muy tarde en el Momentum así que déjenlo dormir por ahora- explico Camilo.

-Ya veo ¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí?- Pregunto de nuevo Akiza.

-Veo que estas interesada ¿Qué tal si primero ordeno esto y después respondo tus preguntas?- Sugirió Camilo y ante tal propuesta Akiza lo pensó un momento y acepto.

-Entonces déjanos ayudarte, también estoy interesada en como Yusei Fudo conoce a un duelista tan fuerte como tu- dijo Sherry.

 _-No quiero causarles problemas pero si lo hago yo solo me tardare mas por lo que veo-_ pensó Camilo -bien acepto su ayuda- respondió finalmente.

Así los 3 pusieron manos a la obra, recogiendo y ordenando todos los papeles y herramientas que había en el suelo y dejándolos por los estantes, aunque Sherry cometía algunos errores por no estar acostumbrada a limpiar y era Camilo quien la corregía y le ayudaba en ordenar.

Se tardaron alrededor de 30 minutos en limpiar todo y al acabar se sentaron en la mesa para hablar.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieren saber para empezar?- Pregunto Camilo a las 2 chicas.

-Pues... ¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Yusei?- Pregunto Akiza.

-Como dije antes al igual que Yusei, Jack y Crow yo era uno de los niños del orfanato que cuidaba Martha así que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, cuando tenia 12 años un hombre que es dueño de una de las empresas de fundición que venia de ciudad Neo Domino llego a Satélite para supervisar un trabajo y me encontró, decidió adoptarme por que su esposa no podía tener hijos debido a un accidente que tuvo hace años, así que después de hablar con Martha me llevo a ciudad Neo Domino donde su mujer estuvo feliz de aceptarme. Durante todo ese tiempo solo podía hablar con los demás por medio de cartas que le mandaba a Martha y así paso el tiempo. Después me entere sobre los ataques de la ciudad y su casi destrucción así que quise ir a ver lo que pasaba pero en ese entonces andaba en Europa por mis estudios y aproveche para entrar en la liga Europea que había ganado un puesto para entrar y quede como semifinalista. Después de hablar con mis padres adoptivos llegamos al acuerdo que dejaría un tiempo la Universidad para pensar mejor en lo que quiero hacer y vine a la ciudad, primero fui a ver a Martha que me dijo donde encontrar a Yusei y cuando llegue después de ponernos al día me conto lo que realmente paso, me quede sorprendido por la historia y decidí quedarme un tiempo aquí y Yusei necesitaba de alguien que trabajara y cuidara el taller cuando no estaba el y yo tome ese puesto, cosa que paso hace 2 semanas. Y así estoy aquí- Explico Camilo toda su historia.

-Vaya, Yusei debe tenerte bastante confianza si te conto todo lo que vivimos y te dejo a cargo del taller cuando el no este- Dijo Akiza.

-Siempre nos llevamos bien desde niños por lo que no tuvo problemas y también me alegra que confié en mi- expreso felizmente Camilo.

-Mi turno de preguntar- dijo Sherry -¿Te gustaría tener algún compañero de equipo?- Pregunto directamente Sherry con interés que fue notado por Akiza.

-Me gusta duelear solo pero no me molestaría formar un equipo ya que quiero participar en la WRGP que vendrá- dijo Camilo sin notar lo oculto que había en la pregunta de Sherry.

-Entonces ¿te gustaría...- Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de las escaleras abriéndose.

-Camilo ¿estas aquí abajo?- Pregunto un hombre de la misma edad de Camilo, de pelo negro con algunas líneas amarillas y un peinado que desafía la gravedad, ojos azules y una marca abajo del ojo izquierdo, chaqueta azul oscuro y abajo una polera gris con un dibujo de color rojo, guantes color café y varios botones de color naranja alrededor de la chaqueta y jeans azules con botas café.

-Si y tienes visitas Yusei- respondió Camilo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Confundido por las palabras de su amigo, Yusei bajo las escaleras hasta estar en la primera planta y hay vio a Sherry y Akiza. Sorprendido mas por ver a la ultima que no la esperaba.

-¿¡Akiza!?- Dijo Yusei sorprendido en ver a su mejor amiga, que se volvió en su amor después de aquella noche en que se despidieron.

Akiza se levanto apresurada y corrió hasta Yusei y lo abrazo -¡hola Yusei!- saludo alegremente Akiza por finalmente volver a ver al hombre que ama.

-No sabia que habías regresado a la ciudad, pudiste haberme dicho para recibirte- dijo Yusei correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Es que deseaba sorprenderte y por lo que vi en tu expresión lo logre- dijo Akiza soltando una pequeña risa mientras aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo.

Camilo y Sherry estaban observando en silencio el reencuentro de esos 2 y Camilo recordó que Yusei le dijo una vez que había una chica de la cual se enamoro pero estaba estudiando en Londres, así que supuso de inmediato que se trataba de la pelirroja.

Mientras Sherry los veía con una sonrisa, es cierto que en el pasado había tenido cierta atracción por Yusei pero eso fue por la habilidad que el tenia en los duelos, en verdad nunca sintió nada por el a diferencia de Akiza que era bastante obvio que ella estaba enamorada de Yusei y solo el no lo notaba. Aunque ahora le había llamado la atención el otro moreno que en lo poco que hablaron vio que era una persona amigable pero tenia una manera de saber si era de confianza.

Al separarse ambos vieron a los 2 individuos que los observaban en silencio.

-Sherry perdón no me fije que también estabas aquí ¿supongo que viniste por la pieza no?- Pregunto Yusei.

-Si, Camilo ya me la entrego y de echo ya nos íbamos para tener un duelo ¿cierto Camilo?- dijo la rubia mirando al mencionado.

Camilo se quedo confundido por las palabras de Sherry pero vio de reojo a Yusei y Akiza y entendió lo que ella intentaba hacer.

-Aaahhh cierto también quiero ver las habilidades que posees Sherry, ya que no todos los días se ve a una mujer turbo duelista así que debo aprovechar, bueno Yusei nos vemos después, Akiza fue un gusto conocerte adiós- dijo Camilo marchándose del taller seguido por Sherry dejándolos solos.

Los 2 se quedaron confundidos por el actuar de sus amigos para después verse entre si sin saber que decir.

-Akiza ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a almorzar en algún lugar para contarnos lo que nos a sucedido a cada uno?- Pregunto Yusei rompiendo el silencio.

-Me encantaría hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar- dijo Akiza y ambos comenzaron a salir del taller.

 **N/A: espero que el comienzo de este tree-shot sea de su agrado y si les gusta esta pareja les recomiendo ir a la cuenta de CarolRamos22 por que hace grandes historias de esta pareja y también son muy chistosas jaja**


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociendose mejor

Después de abandonar el taller, Yusei y Akiza llegaron hasta un pequeño restaurante a almorzar mientras platicaban de las cosas que le habían pasado a cada uno en este ultimo año.

-Si que as estado ocupado este ultimo año- dijo Akiza al escuchar la cantidad de papeleo y proyectos de los que Yusei debía hacerse cargo.

-Mi padre era el antiguo director de investigación y creador del viejo Momentum así que la gente, sobre todo los mas antiguos esperan mucho de mi, aunque no esperaba ascender a vice-director del nuevo Momentum tan pronto- explico Yusei a como llego al puesto que tiene ahora.

-Pues siempre as sido alguien muy listo por lo que a mi no me sorprende tanto- respondió Akiza comiendo un poco de su almuerzo.

-Gracias por tus palabras Akiza eres muy amable- dijo Yusei mirando tiernamente a Akiza.

Ante esa mirada y las palabras de Yusei Akiza se puso nerviosa y tomo su vaso de bebida para que el no viera el sonrojo que tenia.

-¿C-como crees q-que estén Camilo y Sherry?- Pregunto Akiza intentando cambiar el tema antes que su sonrojo se notara.

-Deben de estar divirtiéndose en su duelo. Camilo siempre a sido alguien que se divierte en los duelos aunque a veces llega a ser muy competitivo, algo en lo que se parece a Sherry pero creo que se llevaran bien- dijo Yusei.

 **(Con Sherry y Camilo)**

Ellos estaban en un turbo duelo en el nuevo mundo de velocidad llamado mundo de velocidad 3 que mejoro Yusei y permitía usar las magias normales en lugar de magias de velocidad pero aun usaba los efectos de los contadores del mundo de velocidad 2.

En el campo de Sherry ella tenia a su Caballero Florar y tenia 2 cartas en su mano en este momento y le quedaban 1200 puntos de vida mientras en el campo de Camilo solo tenia un monstruo boca abajo, 3 cartas en mano y 2500 puntos de vida y era el turno de Sherry.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- dijo Sherry sacando una carta del deck.

 **(Sherry Leblanc, 1200 LP, 3 cartas en mano y 6 contadores de velocidad)**

-Invoco a caballero comandante en posición de ataque- dijo invocando a un nuevo monstruo.

 **(Caballero Comandante, tipo guerrero, nivel 4, atributo fuego, 1200 ATK y 1900 DEF** ).

Y se activa su habilidad, todos mis monstruos tipo guerrero ganan 400 puntos de ataque- Se activo el efecto de su guerrera dándole mas poder a sus monstruos.

 **(Caballero de la flor, sincro de nivel 8, tipo guerrero, atributo viento, 2700+400=3100 ATK y 2300 DEF.)**

 **(Caballero Comandante 1600 ATK)**

-¡Batalla! Caballero Comandante ataca a tu monstruo boca abajo- ordeno Sherry a su monstruo atacando al de Camilo que era Prisma Vylon cuya defensa no era suficiente para soportar el ataque y fue destruido.

-Se acabo Caballero de la Flor ¡ataque directo!- Declaro Sherry pero cuando su monstruo estaba a punto de golpear a Camilo...

-¡Activo el efecto de Kuriboh en mi mano! Lo descarto y niego el daño de este ataque- dijo Camilo mandando la carta del monstruo a su cementerio mientras la pequeña bola de pelos aparecía y lo defendía de la espada del monstruo de Sherry. -Gracias amigo, siempre puedo contar con que me salves- agradeció Camilo a Kuriboh.

-Termino mi turno. No me esperaba que tuvieras una carta como Kuriboh en tu mazo- dijo Sherry.

-Kuriboh fue la primera carta que encontré en satélite y la que me inspiro a ser duelista por lo que era obvio que siempre la tendría en mi deck, además no eres la primera que me dice eso- dijo Camilo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, pero si no haces algo en este turno perderás- dijo Sherry con confianza.

-Descuida por que ganare el duelo en este turno ¡FINAL TURN!- Grito Camilo mientras saca una carta de su deck.

 **(Camilo Navas, 2500LP, 4 cartas en mano, 6 contadores de velocidad)**

-Activo mi magia Renace el monstruo lo que me permite revivir un monstruo de cualquier cementerio y revivo al prisma Vylon que destruiste antes- dijo trayendo a su monstruo de vuelta.

 **(Prisma Vylon, tipo trueno cantante, nivel 8, atributo luz, 1500 de ATK y DEF)**

-Y ahora invoco normalmente a Cargador Vylon en modo de ataque- declaro invocando un nuevo monstruo.

 **(Cargador Vylon, tipo hada efecto, nivel 4, atributo luz, 1000 de ATK y DEF)**

-2 Monstruos de nivel 4 y uno es cantante- dijo Sherry sabiendo lo que vendría.

-Ahora sincronizo a mi Prisma Vylon de nivel 4 y mi Cargador Vylon de nivel 4- dijo Camilo mientras el proceso de invocación comenzaba -Poderoso ángel guardián desciende del cielo y con tu luz y armamento derrota a mi enemigo ¡Invocación de sincronía! ¡Aparece mi As Vylon Épsilon!- Dijo Camilo invocando a su mejor monstruo.

 **(Vylon Épsilon, tipo hada sincro, nivel 8, atributo luz, 2800 ATK y 1200 DEF)**

-Con que ese es tu as... Si es impresionante pero no olvides que por el efecto de mi Caballero Comandante mi Caballero de la flor tiene mas poder que tu monstruo y ella tiene otro efecto que hace que no pueda ser atacada mientras haya otro monstruo en mi lado del campo- Dijo Sherry pero se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa confiada de Camilo.

-Eso se soluciona de estas 2 maneras. Primero activo el efecto de Prisma Vylon, que al ir al cementerio puedo pagar 500 puntos de vida para que se equipe a un monstruo y cuando ese monstruo batalle gana 1000 puntos de ataque- explico Camilo mientras ponía a Prisma Vylon en la zona de magias y trampas.

 **(Camilo Navas, 2000LP, 2 cartas en mano, 6 contadores de velocidad)**

-Pero no te preocupes por que no durara mucho. Activo el efecto de Vylon Épsilon- dijo Camilo activando el efecto de su sincro- Una vez por turno puedo enviar al cementerio una carta de equipo equipada a el y selecciono un monstruo que mi oponente controle y lo destruyo, así que envió a Prisma Vylon equipado a el al cementerio y adiós a Caballero de la Flor- dijo Camilo destruyendo el mejor monstruo de Sherry, dejándola a ella sorprendida.

-Con tu monstruo fuera ahora puedo atacar al otro y si mis cálculos no me fallan este será el ultimo ataque. Vylon Épsilon ataca al Caballero Comandante ¡Rayo de luz sagrado!- Ordeno Camilo a su monstruo que ataco al Caballero Comandante. Destruyéndolo.

 **(Sherry Leblanc, 0LP ganador Camilo)**

Al golpear el ataque la duel runner de Sherry empezó a sacar humo y detenerse y Camilo hizo lo mismo quedando centímetros frente a ella a la vez que el holograma de su monstruo desaparecía.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Camilo a la rubia pero se sorprendió al escucharla reír.

-Mejor que bien...Hacia tiempo que no tenia una derrota, como era de esperarse de un semifinalista de la liga Europea- Expreso Sherry con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el casco y acomodaba su cabello.

-G-gracias tu también eres muy buena- dijo Camilo mientras empezaba a sentir un poco de calor en la cara.

-¿Que te parece si te pago un te por tu victoria? Conozco un buen lugar- ofreció Sherry.

-¿Eh? No es necesario que gastes tu dinero, puedo pagar el mío no te preocupes- dijo Camilo para no ocasionarle problemas.

-El dinero no es problema para mi además ¿Cuándo crees que volverás a recibir la invitación de una chica linda como yo?- Dijo Sherry y aunque Camilo trato de responder el punto de ella era valido así que con un suspiro acepto y ambos se fueron al lugar que dijo Sherry.

 **(De vuelta con Yusei y Akiza)**

Los 2 habían terminado sus almuerzos y Yusei le estaba mostrando a Akiza como cambio la ciudad. Ella se sorprendió al ver como cambio la ciudad en tan solo 1 año, se notaba que en varias partes eran mas tecnológicas que antes, incluso habían zonas especificas para duelos y algunas aun se estaban desarrollando.

Pronto llegaron a un parque donde se sentaron en una banca para descansar de tanta caminata.

-No deja de asombrarme como a mejorado la ciudad desde la batalla contra Z-one- expreso Akiza.

-Yo y todas las personas de la ciudad nos esforzamos para que el futuro que del que vinieron Bruno y el resto de Yliaster no se cumpla y quiero creer que estamos en buen camino- dijo Yusei.

-Por supuesto que lo estas, la ciudad avanza muy bien y estas tu para que siga así y para protegerla a pesar de los riesgos, esa es una de las cosas que mas admiro de ti- dijo Akiza con admiración mientras veía a los ojos del pelinegro.

Yusei le devolvió la mirada y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro mientras que sus caras se acercaban cada vez mas sin darse cuenta pero...

Un sonido se escucho desde el bolsillo de Akiza haciendo reaccionar a ambos y se alejaron levemente con un sonrojo en ambos decorando sus caras.

-T-tu teléfono- dijo Yusei y Akiza saco su teléfono viendo que era su padre quien lo estaba llamando.

-¿Hola?- Contesto Akiza a la llamada mientras su sonrojo disminuía un poco.

Yusei solo la observaba mientras su cabeza recordaba lo de hace unos momentos. Aun no podía creer que estuvo apunto de besar a Akiza y le frustro el no haber terminado esa distancia por culpa de aquella llamada.

Akiza termino la llamada y volvió a dirigir su vista a Yusei.

-Ya tengo que irme, también debo contarles a mis padres todo lo que pase en Londres y también debo desempacar- explico Akiza.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Neo Domino?- Pregunto Yusei.

-Durante 3 meses, después vuelvo a Londres- respondió Akiza con un poco de dolor en su voz.

-Entonces nos veremos después- dijo Yusei con una sonrisa intentando levantar el animo de la pelirroja sacándole una sonrisa y así ambos se levantaron de la banca para dirigirse a sus duel runners y despidiéndose se retiran a sus hogares.

 **(De vuelta con Camilo y Sherry)**

Los 2 estaban en una cafetería llamada "la montaña de los ojos azules" compartiendo un mismo te mientras platicaban del duelo que tuvieron mas algunas cosas de cada uno.

Camilo se entero que Sherry era la dueña de las empresas Leblanc y hacia todo lo posible para restaurar la gloria y fortuna que una vez tuvo y por eso tenia una forma de hablar bastante elegante y cortes, mas de lo normal.

Por parte de Sherry ella nunca había conocido a alguien como Camilo. Amable, habilidoso en los duelos, trabajador cuando debe serlo, dispuesto a ayudar cuando sea necesario y caballeroso. Algo muy raro de ver en alguien que aun que creció en buena fortuna vivió gran parte de su vida en Satélite y cualquiera pensaría que eso lo haría ver mal pero ella sabia que no todos los Satelitales eran malvados, tan solo se tenia que ver a Yusei, Jack y Crow para saberlo. Camilo también le conto que su apellido Navas era de parte de sus padres biológicos, que convenció a los adoptivos para que se lo quede como recuerdo de su padre que también fue un científico como el padre de Yusei.

-Me sorprende que seas capaz de hablar tan abiertamente tu pasado conmigo a pesar que nos conocimos esta mañana- dijo Sherry.

-Si eres amiga de Yusei no hay razón por no confiar en ti, además en el duelo lo comprobé y también me di cuenta que eres alguien fuerte, dispuesta a lograr tus metas ¿verdad?- Dijo divertido Camilo.

-Así es y al igual que tu comprobé que eres alguien de mucha confianza, y muy amigable por lo que veo- dijo Sherry.

-Pues gracias aunque a veces no llego a ser muy sociable, hay momentos que me gusta estar solo y en mi aire pero también me divierto con mis amigos- dijo Camilo sonriendo torpemente.

Por un momento Sherry sintió su cara arder y tomo un sorbo de te para calmarse.

 _-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por que me pongo así de nerviosa? Acaso...-_ pensó Sherry viendo a Camilo mientras aun tomaba su te.

Siguieron tomando su te y hablando aun después que se les acabo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que la luz del ocaso llego.

Camilo pago la cuenta de ambos a pesar que ella protesto diciendo que ella debía pagar por ser la que invito pero solo recibió una sacudida de pelo por parte del moreno.

-No seas tan terca todo el tiempo después de todo ¿Cuándo crees que volverás a ver a un hombre caballeroso que pago todo a pesar que no debía?- Dijo en broma Camilo recordando al argumento que ella le hizo antes de venir aquí.

-Ja, buena esa- se rio Sherry por la referencia -Oye ¿mañana estas libre?- pregunto Sherry.

-Pues Yusei no tiene que trabajar en el reactor mañana y no hemos recibido ningún pedido de pieza o reparación así que si, si lo estoy ¿por que?- Dijo Camilo confundido por la pregunta de la rubia.

-¿Te gustaría que mañana saliéramos en una cita? Me llamaste mucho la atención y quiero conocerte mejor y esta es una buena manera ¿te parece?- Dijo Sherry aunque su voz sonaba casual estaba nerviosa por la respuesta que puede recibir y sonrojada pero no se le notaba por el casco que se había puesto.

-C-claro que me gustaría d-después de todo también quiero saber mas d-de ti- dijo Camilo nervioso y sonrojado por la propuesta de la rubia mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Genial, ten mi numero de teléfono y la dirección de mi casa, pásame a buscar al medio día, nos vemos- se despido Sherry con una gran sonrisa marchándose en su duel runner.

Camilo se quedo en el mismo lugar asimilando lo que había pasado recién, aun sin creerse que tenia una cita mañana con una chica como Sherry, eso le formo una sonrisa en el rostro y se fue al taller que estaba al frente de la cafetería hasta entrar y vio a Yusei sentado en el sofá.

-Hola Camilo ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Yusei.

-Bien me divertí con Sherry... Y tengo una cita con ella mañana- declaro el ojiazul sorprendiendo al usuario de Stardust.

-Me alegro por ti, aunque casi no tenga experiencia te puedo dar un poco de ayuda si la necesitas- dijo Yusei mientras Camilo se sentaba en el otro lado del sofá.

 **(Unas horas después en casa de Akiza)**

La pelirroja estaba cenando con sus padres, contándole acerca de detalles que no conto sobre su vida en Londres y lo que paso en el día de hoy, incluso como la llamada de su padre interrumpió el casi beso de ella y Yusei y su padre comenzó a disculparse por eso.

-Lo lamento en serio hija pero tu madre se estaba preocupando- dijo su padre como defensa pero fue interrumpido por su señora.

-Ese eras tu, yo te dije que no la llamaras por que podrías arruinar algo, cosa que si paso- le respondió mientras el solo tenia una sonrisa nerviosa con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

-Ya, ya no te preocupes mama, pero esto me ayudo a pensar que quizás si tenga oportunidad de finalmente confesarle mis sentimientos- dijo Akiza con una mirada ensoñadora.

 **(En la mansión de Sherry)**

Después de salvar la ciudad de las primeras cosas que hizo Sherry fue recuperar la mansión de sus padres que el banco se la había quedado. En ese lugar solo Vivian Ella y su mayordomo y cuidador Elsworth.

Ahora ella se encontraba saliendo de su taller personal tras finalizar de poner la pieza que Yusei le consiguió y se dirigía a su cuarto a descansar pero Elsworth la intercepto.

-Que tenga buenas noches señorita Sherry- dijo con respeto el mayordomo haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Que descanses Elsworth- respondió Sherry con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Sherry, si me permite ¿Qué paso hoy para que este tan feliz? Desde que llego no a dejado de sonreír y dudo mucho que sea por la nueva pieza- dijo Elsworth con curiosidad por el comportamiento de la rubia.

-No solo hoy, mañana probablemente este mas así- dijo Sherry y al ver la mirada confusa de su mayordomo se dispuso a aclarárselo -Creo que finalmente encontré a mi compañero y mañana tendré una cita con el- dijo con calma haciéndole abrir los ojos con sorpresa a Elsworth, pero antes que pudiera decir algo ella ya se había marchado a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación se cambio de ropa poniéndose un conjunto de pijama de color rosa y al acostarse en su cama vio a su lado el peluche que tuvo desde niña y fue lo único que se llevo tras aquella noche y al verlo fijamente se imagino al peluche con un extraño pelo con un mechon adelante de color negro y la hizo esbozar una sonrisa, como si volviera a ser una niña.

-Mañana será un gran día- dijo Sherry y después abrazo al peluche quedándose dormida.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero y les guste este capitulo, se que tal vez dije que este capitulo lo cerraría en un duelo pero sentí que era mejor cerrarlo así, además mostré la parte final del duelo que espero que lo haya echo bien y prometo hacer un fragmento del duelo de Yusei contra mi y verán al Omega eso es todo dejen su Review y recuerden Yugioh 5Ds no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes para entretener.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Juntos al fin

Eran las 11:00 Am del día siguiente y afuera del taller estaban Yusei y Camilo teniendo un duelo que empezó siendo uno amistoso y se volvió uno intenso donde ninguno de los 2 quiere perder.

Yusei tiene al guerrero de la velocidad en defensa y 2 cartas boca abajo y 3 cartas en la mano y con 1900 puntos de vida mientras en el campo de Camilo tiene a su Vylon Épsilon, una carta boca abajo y 2 cartas en mano con 2300 puntos de vida y ahora es el turno de Yusei.

-Mi turno ¡Robo!- dijo Yusei sacando una carta **(Yusei Fudo, 1900LP, 4 cartas en mano)**

-Descarto una carta de mi mano e invoco especialmente a Quickdraw Sincro en modo de ataque- anuncio descartando la carta e invocando al vaquero.

( **Quickdraw Sincro, atributo viento, nivel 5, tipo maquina cantante, 700 ATK y 1400 DEF)**

-Ahora activo el efecto del monstruo que descarte, Comedor de niveles, le reduzco en uno el nivel de mi Quickdraw y lo invoco especialmente- dijo invocando a su insecto con una estrella en su espalda.

 **(Comedor de nivel, atributo oscuridad, nivel 1, tipo insecto, 600 ATK y 600 DEF. Quickdraw nivel 4).**

-Ya va a ser una invocación de sincronía- dijo Camilo preparándose para lo peor.

-Ahora sincronizo a Quickdraw de nivel 4 con Comedor de niveles de nivel 1 y guerrero de la velocidad de nivel 2- comienza a afina a sus monstruos -La unión de las estrellas creara un nuevo poder que volverá el camino mas brillante ¡Invocación de sincronía! ¡Aparece Berserker de Basura!- Dijo Yusei invocando a su monstruo.

 **(Berserker de basura, atributo viento, nivel 7, tipo guerrero sincro, 2700 ATK y 1800 DEF).**

-Se ve fuerte- dijo Camilo algo preocupado.

-Aun no termino, le reduzco un nivel a mi monstruo para invocar denuevo a mi comedor y ahora invoco normalmente a Junk Sincro en modo de ataque y activo su efecto reviviendo a mi guerrero de la velocidad- dijo Yusei invocando a su mejor dúo.

 **(Junk Sincro, atributo oscuridad, nivel 3, tipo guerrero cantante, 1300 ATK y 500 DEF. Berserker de la Basura nivel 6. Guerrero de la velocidad, atributo viento, nivel 2, tipo guerrero, 900 ATK y 400 DEF).**

-Va por otra sincronía, si que eres impresionante Yusei- dijo Camilo.

-Gracias también eres hábil camilo por eso debo ir con todo- respondió Yusei con una sonrisa -ahora afino a Junk Sincro de nivel 3, junto a mi guerrero de la velocidad de nivel 2 y mi comedor de nivel 1- volvió a sincronizar sus monstruos -¡Invocación de sincronía! ¡Aparece mi nuevo monstruo Guerrero de la carga de Polvo de Estrellas!- grito Yusei invocando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **(Guerrero de la Carga de Polvo de Estrellas, atributo viento, nivel 6, tipo guerrero sincro, ATK 2000 y DEF 1300).**

-Ese monstruo es como una forma humanoide del Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas- dijo Camilo admirando al monstruo.

-Activo su efecto, cuando es invocado por sincronía robo una carta- aviso sacando una carta de su deck -Y ahora activo el efecto de mi Berserker, removiendo un monstruo Basura de mi cementerio selecciono un monstruo que controles y ese monstruo pierde ataque igual al del monstruo desterrado- Explico Yusei sacando una carta de su cementerio -Y escojo al Blader de la Basura que destruiste en tu turno pasado- dijo mostrando la carta del monstruo

 **(Blader de la Basura, atributo tierra, nivel 4, tipo guerrero, 1800 ATK y 1000 DEF, Vylon Épsilon 1000 ATK)**

-Maldición esto va a doler- dijo Camilo

-¡Berserker de Basura ataca a Vylon Épsilon con hacha de basura- ordeno Yusei a su monstruo y cuando el hacha estaba acercándose a Épsilon...

-¡Activo mi trampa, Espantapájaros de Chatarra. Bloquea tu ataque y vuelve a estar boca abajo- Dijo Camilo viendo como su trampa salvaba a su monstruo de ser destruido y vuelve a estar boca abajo.

-Había olvidado que también tenias esa trampa, pero aun me queda un ataque mas Guerrero de la Carga de Polvo de Estrellas termina con Épsilon- Ordeno a su segundo monstruo y este si acabo con Épsilon.

 **(Camilo Navas, 1300LP, 2 cartas en mano)**

-Termino mi turno- dijo Yusei **(Yusei Fudo, 1900LP, 2 cartas en mano)**

-Es hora de mostrarte todo mi poder Yusei... ¡FINAL TURN!- Grito Camilo sacando una carta de su deck.

 **(Camilo Navas, 1300LP, 3 cartas en mano)**

-La declaración de Camilo ¿Qué pasara ahora?- Se pregunto Yusei preparándose.

-Primero invoco a Soldado Vylon en modo de ataque- dijo invocando a un nuevo monstruo.

 **(Soldado Vylon, atributo luz, nivel 4, tipo hada, 1700 ATK y 1000 DEF).**

-Ahora juego la magia razonamiento. Tu declaras un nivel y envió cartas del tope de mi deck al cementerio hasta que salga un monstruo, si ese monstruo tiene otro nivel del que tu dijiste se invoca al campo y si lo tiene se envía al cementerio- Explico Camilo dejando pensativo a Yusei.

 _-Se nota que quiere un monstruo cantante así que...-_ Pensó Yusei tomando una decisión -escojo el nivel 3- declaro.

 _-De acuerdo deck esta es la ultima oportunidad por favor ayúdame-_ pensó Camilo hacia su deck y comenzó a enviar cartas del tope de su deck, votando 4 y en la 5... -¡Si! Mi monstruo es Vylon Tetra de nivel 2 así que lo puedo invocar- dijo felizmente Camilo invocando a su monstruo.

 **(Vylon Tetra, atributo luz, nivel 2, tipo hada cantante, 900 ATK y DEF).**

-Ahora juego la ultima carta de mi mano que es Renace el monstruo y revivo a Prisma Vylon que use para invocar a Épsilon antes- Declaro Camilo reviviendo a otro cantante.

 **(Prisma Vylon, atributo luz, nivel 4, tipo trueno cantante, 1500 ATK y DEF)**

 _-¿Para que lo revivió? ¿Acaso hará 2 sincronías para al final tener un Sincro de nivel 10?-_ Pensó Yusei intentando encontrar la estrategia de Camilo. Pero se sorprendió al ver un brillo salir de la mano derecha de Camilo y un aura dorada lo envolvía.

-Sincronizo a Prisma Vylon de nivel 4 con Vylon Tetra de nivel 2 y Soldado Vylon de nivel 4- dijo Camilo mientras la sincronía comenzaba pero los anillos en vez de ser los típicos verdes eran amarrillos.

-¿¡Una sincronía usando 2 cantantes!?- Exclamo sorprendido Yusei.

-Que la unión de los ángeles les permita evolucionar alcanzando nuevas fronteras y nuevos armamentos que destruirán a la oscuridad ¡Sincronía de doble afinación! ¡Aparece nivel 10 Vylon Omega!- Aparece detrás de Camilo un gigantesco sincro que se podía ver incluso desde lejos.

 **(Vylon Omega, atributo luz, nivel 10, tipo hada sincro, 3200 ATK y 1900 DEF)**

-No puedo creer que existan otros monstruos que se invocan usando 2 cantantes aparte del Nova Roja de Jack- dijo Yusei aun impactado.

-Este amigo lo obtuve unos días antes de llegar a Neo Domino, cuesta mucha energía invocarlo y termino cansado pero para un oponente como tu Yusei no usarlo seria como un insulto- Explico Camilo.

-Me siento halagado- dijo Yusei saliendo del impacto.

-No puedo usar el primer efecto de Omega pero si puedo usar los efectos de Prisma y Tetra que use para invocarlo- Dijo Camilo pagando los puntos de vida para usar los efectos de sus cantantes.

 **(Camilo Navas, 300LP, 0 cartas en mano)**

-Ahora Vylon Omega ataca al Guerrero de la Carga de Polvo de Estrellas con luz sagrada Omega- Ordeno Camilo a su monstruo y este cargaba energía por el final del símbolo de su cuerpo dispuesto a lanzar y su ataque aumentaba en 1000 por efecto de prisma.

-Activo el efecto de Fantasma Gardna que descarte por Quickdraw- dijo Yusei en respuesta -Cuando...

-Activo el efecto de Vylon Omega- interrumpió Camilo -Cuando se activa el efecto de un monstruo puedo enviar uno de los equipos al cementerio y negar su efecto y destruirlo pero como activas el efecto desde el cementerio solo lo negare- explico Camilo enviando a Vylon Tetra equipado al cementerio y negando la defensa de Yusei.

-Ya no puedo bloquear ese ataque- Dijo Yusei sabiendo que sus puntos de vida no resistirían.

Vylon Omega termino de cargar su ataque y impacto en el guerrero, destruyéndolo y sacando a volar levemente a Yusei

 **(Yusei Fudo 0LP ganador Camilo)**

Al terminar el duelo Camilo cayo al suelo de rodillas, la pierna derecha en el suelo y la izquierda aun levantada y se ponía el hombro arriba de esta para afirmarse mientras sudaba. Yusei se levanto después del golpe y se acerco a Camilo para ayudarlo.

-Fue un gran duelo, creo que trabajar tanto tiempo me e oxidado un poco en los duelos- dijo Yusei extendiéndole la mano al moreno y el la acepto.

-Si hubiéramos tenido un turbo duelo probablemente me habrías ganado con la aceleración Sincronizada, tienes que enseñármela un día- dijo Camilo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Yusei.

Ambos escucharon unos aplausos y vieron a su lado y se encontraron con Akiza y Sherry que observaron el duelo.

Akiza usaba la misma ropa que uso la noche que se despidió de Yusei y Sherry usaba un vestido con falda larga que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y que era completo blanco excepto por una pequeño moño en su cuello que era roja.

-Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Yusei extrañado por verlas, sobretodo a Akiza que no la esperaba sobre todo con esa ropa que el pensó que la hacia ver muy linda, pensamiento que lo hizo sonrojar levemente.

-Estaba caminando cuando me encontré con Sherry comprando algo en una tienda y después vimos un gran monstruo en esta dirección así que fuimos a revisar y vimos que era un monstruo de Camilo y observamos los últimos instantes del duelo- Explico Akiza.

-No sabia que tuvieran tan poderoso monstruo- dijo Sherry a Camilo y se acerco mas a el -Ya que terminaron el duelo ¿Comenzamos nuestra cita?- Pregunto Sherry con emoción y seducción en su voz.

-B-Bueno después te enseño su carta y de-déjame lavarme un poco la c-cara que estoy sudando un poco- dijo Camilo para entrar rápido al taller.

-Oye Yusei- hablo Akiza al pelo de punta mientras su cara se ponía mas roja cada segundo -T-Te gu-gustaria qu-que nosotros también sa-salieramos?- Pregunto Akiza muy nerviosa y su voz se hacia mas aguda a cada palabra.

Yusei se sorprendió ante la propuesta de la pelirroja pero sabia la respuesta -Claro, déjame alistarme también y nos vamos- y al igual que Camilo entro rápido al taller.

-Bien Akiza y recuerda lo que hablamos debes ser valiente, encontrar el escenario perfecto y decirlo antes que te arrepientas- dijo Sherry dándole ánimos a su amiga.

-Lo intentare Sherry- respondió Akiza y ambas mujeres vieron como llegaban sus citas.

Yusei cambio su típica chaqueta azul a una de cuero de color café y Camilo se puso una chaqueta diferente también, de color negro con pequeñas rayas blancas.

-Vaya pero que guapo te ves con esa chaqueta- dijo Sherry mirándolo de arriba y abajo

-Gr-gracias- dijo Camilo mientras se reía nerviosamente.

-Esa chaqueta...- Akiza se quedo sin palabras al reconocer la chaqueta que usaba Yusei.

-Si es la misma. Como tu usas la misma ropa de aquella vez quería usar al menos la misma chaqueta- explico Yusei sacando a la pelirroja de la duda.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos que les vaya bien- dijo Sherry tomando del brazo derecho de Camilo jalándolo y marchándose ambos del lugar.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?- Pregunto Yusei cortésmente ofreciéndole su brazo derecho.

-Si- dijo Akiza con un pequeño sonrojo mientras tomaba el brazo de Yusei y se iban del otro lado.

Yusei y Akiza exploraron algunas atracciones de la ciudad como un estudio de música donde escucharon varios tipos de música. Después llegaron a una zona de juegos donde jugaron diversos juegos como juegos de pelea y juegos de danza entre otros; Estuvieron jugando por 2 horas hasta que a Akiza le dio hambre y Yusei la invito a Almorzar en un restaurante cerca del lugar que era de buena reputación.

Al llegar encontraron una mesa para los 2 y esperaron que algún mesero viniera y llego uno que era una mujer aproximadamente de la edad de ambos.

-¿Que van a pedir la bonita pareja?- Pregunto la mesera con una sonrisa.

Yusei miro a Akiza y ella a el, ambos tenían un pequeño sonrojo en la cara y fue Yusei el que hablo.

-Y-Yo quiero unos fideos con salsa por favor y como postre un helado de fresa- dijo Yusei.

-Yo quiero lo mismo- pidió Akiza

-Entendido esperen por favor- Dijo la camarera aun con su sonrisa y se marcho dejando a los 2 aun con un sonrojo.

 **(Con Sherry y Camilo)**

En el caso de ambos fueron primero a un parque de diversiones donde se subieron a juegos comunes como los autos chocones, pegarle a una torre de botellas y la montaña rusa aunque en este ultimo Camilo sintió por un momento que iba a morir, cosa que hizo reír a Sherry.

Ahora estaban en un puesto de comida comiendo unas hamburguesas y Camilo se sorprendió al ver como Sherry al probar su hamburguesa se la comía rápido, como si probara lo mas rico del mundo.

-Sherry ¿Nunca antes habías comido una hamburguesa?- Pregunto Camilo con una gota en su cabeza.

-Nunca me di la oportunidad de probar una ya que Elsworth decía que no me haría bien pero ahora que la pruebo es mas delicioso de lo que pensé- respondió Sherry terminando su hamburguesa.

-Ya veo... Bueno me alegro poder hacer que disfrutes de esta comida y ¿Qué mas quieres hacer después de comer?- dijo Camilo cambiando de tema.

-Pues aun se me ocurren varios lugares que quiero que me acompañes y por suerte tenemos todo el día- sonrió Sherry por la idea y fue contagiada a Camilo que también sonrió.

 **(De vuelta con Yusei y Akiza)**

Ellos ya habían terminado de comer de comer y al salir del restaurante siguieron su camino pero fueron interceptados por una periodista local de cabello castaño corto.

-Señor Fudo aquí KCtelevision y estamos entrevistando a la gente ¿podría responder algunas de nuestras preguntas?- Pregunto la periodista aunque sonaba mas una orden que una pregunta.

-Lo lamento pero ahora estoy ocupado así que no responderé ninguna pregunta- respondió Yusei con voz cortante y una expresión seria.

-Pero señor Fudo...- Intento protestar la mujer pero llegaron mas periodistas y algunos fotógrafos también a hacerle preguntas.

Al ver a tanta gente Yusei tomo la mano de Akiza y salieron corriendo, la acción puso sonrojada a Akiza pero también corrió. Huyeron durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un parque donde no había gente alrededor.

-Parece que los perdimos- dijo Yusei jadeando por el cansancio de correr.

-Si... No me imagine que hubiera mucha gente en querer entrevistarte- dijo Akiza recuperándose un poco.

-Al principio era por la hazaña que hice hace 1 año y por como ayudaba a mejorar la ciudad pero últimamente preguntan sobre mi vida personal y eso me esta empezando a molestar- dijo Yusei con molestia en su voz.

-Entiendo- dijo Akiza y vio su mano que aun estaba agarrada por la de Yusei y volvió el sonrojo a su cara pero también sonrió por el contacto.

Yusei la miro y recordó que aun tenia sostenida su mano y se puso nervioso y la soltó.

-Pe-perdón Akiza yo...- Intento hablar Yusei pero Akiza tomo su mano y eso lo hizo callar -Akiza-.

-Yusei- dijo Akiza mientras lo veía a los ojos tiernamente para luego ver sus labios y se acerco su cara a la de el lentamente.

Yusei viendo lo que ella hacia mando su autocontrol a la basura y con el otro brazo tomo a Akiza de la cintura, acercándola a el y la beso.

Akiza se sorprendió al principio pero 2 segundos después reacciono dejándose llevar por el momento, soltando la mano del agarre de Yusei y poniendo ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El beso empezó tierno, sin movimiento disfrutando la sensación del labio del otro pero después los labios de ambos empezaron a moverse volviéndolo uno mas intenso pero como el aire es vital para todos tuvieron que separarse y unieron sus frentes para mantener el mayor contacto posible.

-Te amo Akiza, lo hago desde hace mucho pero...- Yusei fue interrumpido por otro beso que Akiza le dio.

-Ya no te preocupes por que el saber que soy correspondida me hace muy feliz- dijo Akiza mas feliz que nunca.

-Akiza ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- Pregunto Yusei con nerviosismo y esperanza en su voz.

-¡Claro que si!- Respondió felizmente Akiza por que su mas anhelado sueño esta echo pero recordó algo importante -espera ¿Cómo haremos que funcione si yo tendré que estudiar en Londres y tu estas aquí en Neo Domino?- Pregunto con tristeza.

-Haremos que funcione, no será fácil pero se que podemos hacerlo, te llamare todos los días, podemos hacer video llamadas y durante mis vacaciones o las tuyas podremos vernos, pero lo que si es seguro es que hare lo que sea por estar contigo aunque sea solo de corazón- dijo Yusei haciendo sonreír denuevo a Akiza.

-¿Te parece si seguimos con nuestra cita?- Pregunto Yusei y Akiza asintió mientras salían del parque con las manos agarradas

 **(De vuelta con Camilo y Sherry)**

Al terminar de comer fueron a un centro comercial donde Sherry compro una gran cantidad de ropa y la mayoría la cargo Camilo mientras ella cargaba la bolsas mas ligeras.

Dejaron las bolsas en uno de los casilleros electrónicos que había en el centro comercial siguieron caminando y vieron un puesto de helados donde el ojiazul pidió 2 uno de vainilla para el y otro de frambuesa para Sherry y se sentaron en uno de los puestos a disfrutar.

-Oye Camilo- el llamado miro a Sherry -¿aun no te decides en que trabajar?- Pregunto Sherry recordando esa parte de cuando se conocieron.

-Pues no, me gusta trabajar en el taller con Yusei pero tampoco me quejo del trabajo que mis padres adoptivos quieren que herede pero se que encontrare la manera de encontrar en que trabajare, solo debo darle tiempo y ver mis opciones- respondió Camilo.

-¿Te gusta pensar mucho las cosas no?- Pregunto Sherry otra vez.

-Solo las cosas mas importantes como esto, por que la decisión que tome será de las mas importantes y no quiero llegar a arrepentirme- dijo Camilo.

-Ya veo...Sabes antes hice muchas cosas para lograr lo que quise y que pensándolo hoy me arrepiento de la mayoría- dijo Sherry recordando todo lo que hizo de amenazar personas hasta casi destruir la ciudad al unirse a Z-one.

-Lo se Yusei me conto y antes que digas algo me dijo por que yo le pregunte y no te juzgo, de echo es entendible el por que lo hiciste cualquiera quisiera que los asesinos de sus padres pagaran- dijo Camilo en tono comprensible.

Sherry se sorprendió al escuchar como el le hablaba. No la juzgaba o le molestara, el la intentaba entender y eso la hizo sentir especial y feliz.

-Gracias por intentar entenderme Camilo- agradeció la rubia a su cita y el solo le sonrió como decirle "de nada" sin palabras.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar y mientras caminaban cerca del lago de la ciudad Sherry se tropezó por un piso mas elevado de lo normal. Camilo vio eso y la atrapo antes que cayera.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado de que se hubiera echo daño.

-Si, solo fue un tonto tropiezo- respondió Sherry y cuando levanto la cara vio a Camilo cerca de ella sujetándola con sus brazos y los colores no tardaron en llegar.

Camilo también noto esto y se separo levemente de echa -no lo malentiendas, no me acerque tanto con malas intenciones solo quería ver como...- pero fue callado por algo que nunca se espero, con los labios de Sherry.

Ella simplemente dejo a un lado la cordura y la postura y se dispuso a disfrutar de este hermoso momento con este hombre que le quiere entender y ayudarla.

Cuando ella rompió el beso vio a Camilo que estaba muy sonrojado y impactado por el beso que no se esperaba, al verlo así por simple impulso quiso como "jugar" con el.

-¿No te gusto?- Pregunto con tono y miradas coquetas mientras ponía su dedo índice cerca del labio de el.

-A n-no es e-eso y-yo so-solo no me lo es-espe-peraba- Tartamudeo nervioso y aun impactado Camilo pensando que era mucho para procesar.

-Pues como veo que si te gusto lo hare una vez mas- dijo la rubia y volvió a besar a Camilo profundizando mas el beso esta vez.

Camilo harto de pensar decidió dejarse llevar por lo que estaba viviendo y abrazo por la cintura a Sherry, correspondiendo el beso. El beso comenzó a aumentar de intensidad y Sherry coloco las mano en el pecho de la chaqueta de Camilo y las apretó fuerte mientras sus lenguas empezaban una pelea que no importaba el ganador.

Tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y se vieron a los ojos, ambos con un sonrojo que mas por vergüenza era por la falta de aire.

Sherry puso su cabeza en el hombro de Camilo que aun la apretaba fuerte con sus manos mientras tenia una sonrisa que nunca se le vio dibujada en la cara.

Camilo elevo una de sus mano de la cintura hasta el pelo de ella y lo empezó a acariciar lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de esa cascada dorada de la que se había enamorado.

-¿Te gustaría tener otra cita este jueves?- Pregunto Sherry sin moverse

-Me encantaría- respondió Camilo con la misma sonrisa que Sherry en su rostro.

Así los 2 siguieron avanzando, agarrados de la mano con una sonrisa, hasta que llegaron ala mansión de la rubia.

-Bueno nos vemos el jueves- dijo Camilo soltando el agarre de la mano de ella contra su propia voluntad.

-Si nos vemos mi NO-VI-O- dijo Sherry entre cortado y su dedo índice adelante de su labio y dándole un pequeño beso de despedida a Camilo y después entrar a su mansión.

Camilo se quedo afuera de la mansión intentando procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Sherry lo llamo su novio eso le hizo crecer la sonrisa que ya tenia y vio la mansión.

-Creo que ya tome mi decisión- se dijo a si mismo y se retiro.

 **(En el taller)**

Camilo al llegar seguía con esa sonrisa y vio que Yusei estaba en su computadora pero a diferencia de las veces que lo vio así ahora tenia una sonrisa parecida a la que el tenia y se acerco a preguntar.

-¿Que haces amigo?- Pregunto el ojiazul a su amigo de pelos parados.

-Reviso las oportunidades y vacaciones que tendré después de estos 3 meses- dijo Yusei con la mirada aun fija en el computador -Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto viéndolo de reojo.

-Pues... Igual que a ti- Respondió el moreno, marchándose a su habitación aun con esa sonrisa.

Yusei entendió lo que quiso decir su amigo y se alegro al ver que no era el único que encontró la felicidad en otra persona hoy.

 **N/A: A los que hayan visto este tree-short les agradezco por leerlo y le doy un saludo a CarolRamos22 por comentar en el capitulo anterior de este fic**


End file.
